


Finally

by theemmapratt



Category: X-Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemmapratt/pseuds/theemmapratt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC meets up with her comrad after months of being apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> The OFC is a girl who disguised herself as a boy so she could fight in WW1, so from her perspective the pronouns are female but from the captains perspective they're male so sorry if it's confusing. This is just something I came up with real quick so sorry for any errors :)

She sat nervously in her seat. Her fingers were constantly in motion, taping on the arm rest or fiddling with a loose string. Her leg shook incessantly and her eyes never stayed in one spot for too long. Would he be there? She dared to hope he would. She had pictured it for so long, but she had never let herself believe it completely. She loved Logan with all her heart, but she couldn't dare dream that someone could feel the same way for her. The captain of the few men left remaining sat across from her. He had watched over her once Logan had left, realizing that the child would be more vulnerable without his large friend around. He watched the boy sit across from him, nerves spilling out from every inch. The poor thing was so frightened. He knew Logan would be there. Logan was that type of man that didn't put up with shit, and if he said he'd be there, he'd be there. He wouldn't let a kid tag around like he did if he didn't like it. Sam didn't understand, and since the moment Logan had left, he'd debated whether he'd ever see the large man again. The plane touched down soon and the doors opened, letting light flood in. The kid say still as other men rushed to meet their families outside. The captain peered through the crowd and smiled knowingly when he saw Logan amongst the people, looking as sour and grumpy as ever. "Cmon kid" the captain smiled encouragingly, before getting up and walking outside. Sam couldn't move. She wanted so badly for Logan to be there she could cry. And she knew she would if he wasn't. Eventually, once it was only her left on the plane she gathered her emotions enough to walk outside. By now most of the crowd had cleared and she spotted him easily. Logan stood with his back leaning up against an old red pickup truck. He wore a plaid jacket over a grey tank top and blue jeans to match. He was watching the crowd walk away with furrowed brows, obviously trying to see if he had missed her in the wave that had rushed by. Her smile exploded on her face and she ran full speed. Logan heard her easily and turned to greet her with a sincere grin. He laughed when she jumped into his arms. He hugged her tightly and lifted her off the ground. "I've missed you, kid" he smiled to himself. Sam wrapped her arms and legs around him, trying to get as close as she possibly could. She had almost forgotten how he smelled, like smoke and man, but not overpoweringly so. He smelt familiar, and she had missed it. "I didn't think you would be here" she said, her voice muffled as she was burying her face into his chest. He set her down and kissed the top of her head. "Well I sure showed you" he jokes easily, as if they had only been apart a few moments. It almost felt like that, as if those months spent alone had been erased, as if this was how it had always been, just the two of them.


End file.
